3D printing is an additive manufacturing process of making three dimensional solid objects from a digital file. One method for 3D printing is achieved by laying down successive layers of material until the three dimensional solid object is created. Each of these layers represents a thinly-sliced horizontal cross-section of the object. Other methods of 3D printing include selective laser sintering (SLS), selective laser melting (SLM), and stereolithography, among others. The 3D printing process begins by creating a virtual model of the object, typically a Computer Aided Design (CAD) file, and using specialized 3D printing software to “slice” the virtual model into hundreds or thousands of horizontal layers (depending on the desired fineness of the final printed object). The processed file with the sliced virtual model is then sent to a 3D printer that builds the model one layer at a time based on the individual slices of the virtual model.
Recent developments in 3D printing technology have reduced the cost and increased the availability of 3D printers and 3D printing software for the general public. However, such 3D printers and software generally remain limited to a single locally connected device for individual personal or professional use. There is, therefore, an unmet demand for a 3D printer management network that is secure, centrally managed, and accessible to individuals all around the world.